Theatre is My Enemy
by username-pocky
Summary: Heracles Karpusi is starring as the main male lead...in a romance play. The problem is, Kiku Honda, his best friend since elementary, has developed some sort of...feelings for the Greek. Though he is in denial, he feels jealous. While this happens, a rumor spreads around the school that may ruin one girl's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**((Why do I like writing new things so much when I have so many things going on already? I don't know. But let me explain my confusing plot first...**

**Heracles - Popular. In art club. Also in theatre.**

**Kiku - Nerd. Bullied. In art club, and orchestra. He plays the violin. Crushes on Heracles... A lot. But, denies it completly.**

**Heracles & Kiku have been friends since elementary school.**

**Francoice - (female France) One of Heracles' best friends.**

**Elizabeta - Heracles' ex who broke up with him for Gilbert, but they somehow stay friends...she's also friends with Kiku, and they like to exchange photography.**

**And last but not least, Arthur - Kiku's good friend, who is secretly dating Alfred F. Jones. Kiku always goes to Arthur for advice.**

**._. Sorry I was tempted...I've been reading too much Shakespeare...))**

"Okay, guys, everyone, remember to practice your lines! Especially you Heracles. Your memorization is terrible." Elizabeta said, glaring at her friend from across the room.

Heracles shurgged, and smiled. Everyone in the room laughed.

Elizabeta gave everyone one last scan with her eyes, and sighed. "You are dismissed."

Barley after she finished her sentence, her albino boyfriend ran up to her and put his arm around her. She walked out of the theatre room with him.

Heracles reminisced the days he had with her. He wasn't jealous, he thought of her more as a friend anyway. But she gave all of her time to him. It was kind of annoying.

"Heracles-kun..." Heracles jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. It was Kiku. The Asian smiled. "We're walking home together, remember?"

Heracles nodded, and stood up. He pulled his tan jacket over his shoulders.

The two made their way out the door of the theatre room.

"Thanks for sticking around for practice. It would have been lonely walking home alone." Heracles said in his usual soft voice.

Kiku bowed slightly. "You are welcome."

Heracles and Kiku's friendship dates back all the way to elementary. On the first day of first grade, Heracles was a new student. He got picked on for his thick Greek accent. He still had that accent...but now, all the girls 'digged' it. Even Kiku was drawn in by it. It was so...well, how do we put this...hot?

But Kiku would never admit that to himself.

In Elementary, shy little Kiku Honda stuck up for transfer student Heracles Karpusi. And in middle school, Kiku was beat up by a group of racist teenagers, but Heracles saved him. Heracles got in to a lot of trouble, but Kiku would always be grateful. He has had this sort of...guy crush...on him ever since.

Kiku also denied that.

As the two walked, Kiku shivered. It was very cold out... He now regretted passing his coat up this morning. He was only in a short sleeve t-shirt with a picture of SHINee on it.

"Kiku, you're shivering." Heracles murmured.

Well, no shit Sherlock.

The Greek stroked the soft, pale skin of Kiku's arm. The warmth of his touch made Kiku shiver even more.

"You have goosebumps...here-" Heracles reached to his back and pulled off his tan jacket. He smoothed it out and set it on Kiku's shoulders.

"But you're going to get cold." Kiku protested.

Heracles shurgged. "Give it back to me tomorrow."

Kiku pulled the jacket on to his arms. "Hai..." He answered, knowing that the Greek's decision wouldn't budge.

Heracles looked up at a white house and back at Kiku. "Would you like to come in for a bit?"

Kiku shook his head. "As much as I would like to, I have homework and violin lessons to attend-"

Heracles cut him off. "Hey, it's okay."

Kiku smiled. "See you, later."

Heracles smiled back and nodded. Kiku stood in front of his house until Heracles was inside.

Then, he made his way to his house. He's late. His brother was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**((Guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. *blows kisses* you are awesome.**

**-w- anyways, I am glad you guise liked it and want me to continue. I love chu.))**

Kiku woke in the morning hugging the jacket.

"Heracles-kun would find this creepy..." He whispered to himself, sniffing the jacket. It smelled of Heracles' cologne. He could sniff that over and over again...but that would be creepy.

Kiku decided he was going to keep the jacket until Heracles asked for it back. Which, probably, with Heracles' memory, would take a while. Unless...unless he thought about Kiku a lot.

Which, from Kiku's point of view, was impossible.

Kiku did his morning chores, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and clothed himself.

As soon as he was walking out of the door, his mother stopped him.

"Kiku..." She said, grabbing his shirt and straightening it, "are you still friends with Heracles?"

Kiku, confused, nodded. His mother simply smiled. "No reason. I just have always felt like he was a second son to me, and he has not been around for a while." She kissed Kiku lightly on the cheek. "You may go."

Kiku shrugged and walked out of his door, only to find Heracles waiting for him.

"H-hello Heracles-kun," Kiku said, bowing.

Heracles smiled at his friend. "Let's go."

Kiku walked alongside his friend as they made their way to school. No talking, just the sounds of cars rolling on the streets and the soft sound of their own breathing. The Japanese man tried to keep his eyes off the Greek...but he...he just couldn't. Every time he tried, his eyes always ended up staring at Heracles.

His tan skin, his teal eyes, his chiseled freatures, his full lips...it was like...he was a walking version of a Greek statue.

Heracles, unfortunately, caught Kiku staring. He came to a halt in his walk.

"What's the matter..?" He asked, tilting his head to the side like a cat.

"G-gomen...it was nothing..."

The Greek simply shrugged his shoulders and continued walking to school.

*•*•*

"Arthur-san..." Kiku murmured, looking at the English man from across the tabe.

Arthur looked up from his novel and muttered a 'hmm?'

"W-well, I kind of have an awkward question..."

Arthur furrowed his brows together. "Yes?"

Kiku bit his lip and continued talking. "How do you know when you're not exactly...straight?"

The Englishman's eyes widened. "You think you're-"

Kiku put a finger to his mouth and 'shh'ed him. He blushed. "Hai...I actually do think so..."

"Well..." Arthur started, "First of all, you have no interest in dating women. You mainly have fantasies about men. You have a crush on a guy. According to contorary belief, your voice gets higher, but that is not true in all cases."

Kiku nodded. "Thank you Arthur-san..."

"So who is it?" Arthur asked, raising a brow.

Kiku blushed. "I do not seem to know what you speak of..."

"Don't act so innocent." Arthur chimed playfully. "I can see it in your eyes. Who is it?"

The Japanese man looked to the ground. "H-Heracles-kun..."

"OOH!" Arthur clapped. "I knew it! But..." he frowned. "He dates a lot of girls, doesn't he?"

Kiku nodded, biting his lip. "I have no chance at all..."

"What are you saying? You two have been friends since elementary. He must have questioned his sexuality at least ONCE."

Kiku smiled at this amusing comment. "Again, thank you, Arthur-san..."

The Englishman nodded. "Any time."

•*•*•

Heracles walked down the hallway to the theatre room. He could feel girl's eyes burning holes in him as he walked by. He smiled at a few, fake, but it made them scream louder than their boyfriend could ever.

He cracked a smile at the thought.

The truth was, popularity was not all the fun stuff. At least, that's what Heracles thought. There are people always getting in your personal life and starting rumors. There are fights, too. Whenever Heracles dated someone new, his fangirls would always bully them until they gave up and broke it off with Heracles. At least knew who not to date and what not.

Recently, he's been keeping his new relationships under wraps. Nobody knew about them.

But, because of lack of contact, they'd always dump Heracles. Nothing was working. Heracles would die a lonely cat man.

Heracles was knocked out of dreamland when Francoice came running to him. "Let's walk to class together," she sang, smiling. Heracles smiled back warmly and girls around them glared at her with jealously.

The funny thing was, everyone knew Francoise wasn't straight.

Franny was actually dating a girl a grade lower. Her name was...what was it again? Oh! Her name was Belle. She'd transferred to the school from Belgium a couple of months ago. Her and Francoise had been inseparable ever since.

And that was why Heracles was okay with kissing Francoise in production for a play. She was his best friend other than Kiku, and she was a lesbian. Plus, she kissed _really _good. The perfect girl best friend.

"Heracles, the class room is right here." Elizabeta's voice knocked Heracles out of a daydream. She pointed a pointer-finger-stick at him. "You better not fall asleep again."

Heracles patted her head and entered the hectic classroom. Another long day, here we come.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, it's that scene, you guys, so everyone leave the stage but Heracles and Franchiose."

Heracles nodded at the Hungarian, then set his eyes on Francoise. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a sophisticated bun. She was wearing a long, red dress with rhinestones lining down her chest. She smiled. She looked..._damn good. _

"Heracles, oh, Heracles, what am I going to with you?" Francoise chimed playfully, as the others exited from the stage.

Elizabeta climbed on stage to talk to the two actors. "Hey, is the kiss going to be real or fake? I'm fine with it either way."

"Real." Francoise said, looking up at Heracles who nodded in agreement.

Eliza smiled. "That's good. Okay-" a bunch of racket was going on backstage- "QUIET ON THE SET!"

Soon, the lights dimmed and the scene started. It was their moment.

* * *

Kiku yawned as he walked in to the theatre room. He heard commotion, so he didn't mind looking up at the stage just yet. He opened a candy bar from the vending macine and took a bite out of it. _Mmmm_...

Just then, he heard two familiar voices projecting through the room.

"Oh..." Francoise murmured into, get this, Heracles _shirt. _

"Shh..." Heracles mumbled back running and hand through the Frenchie's hair. "Don't cry...I-I..."

WHAT WAS HE GOING TO SAY?!

"_I love you_."

And Kiku's mouth gaped open at the sight of Heracles taking a finger to push her chin up, and leaned in...and...and...and he...he _kissed her. Full on the mouth._

Involuntarily, Kiku yelped and tears welled in his eyes. Oh no...

Francoise and Heracles were now staring straight at him.

He got up from his seat and fleed from the room.

* * *

After Heracles had kissed Francoise, he had heard a scream from across the room, just to see Kiku- shy, cute little Kiku- with his eyes wide and filled with tears.

"What's his problem?" Francoise said as Kiku fled from the room.

Heracles bit his lip. "I'll go see..." he smiled at Francoise and ran out from the stage in to the cold air.

"Kiku!" Heracles called, looking around frantically. He ran a little further to hear soft crying noises coming from an alleyway.

"Kiku..." He murmured, seeing the Japanese student curled up.

Kiku sniffled and wiped his red-rimmed eyes. "Heracles-kun..." he sounded startled, "-don't come any nearer. I am pathetic."

"But you are my best friend. I must know what is wrong..." Heracles argued.

Kiku shot him a look. "That's just the point.."

"...what?"

"Friend. That is all I will ever be to you. I am pathetic for thinking otherwise."

Heracles' eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Heracles..." Kiku buried his face in his knees, "I-I _love_ you."

The Grecian gasped softly. "Kiku..." Heracles walked over to his friend and pulled him up from the ground. "I didn't know you...thought of me like that..."

Heracles grabbed Kiku's jacket and pushed his back to the wall. Kiku's eyes widened. "Hera-"

"Shh..." Heracles murured, leaning in closer.

His warm breathing sent a chill through Kiku. "Is this what you want?" Heracles asked softly, his accent melting Kiku's heart. He slowly nodded, a blush running to his cheeks.

Heracles leaned his forehead against Kiku's. "I can arrange that..."

The Greek pressed his lips against the Japanese's.

Kiku, utterly shocked and unsure what to do with his hands, wrapped them around Heracles' shoulders. This seemed to deepen the kiss.

Heracles ran his tounge against Kiku's mouth. A warm, spontaneous feeling filled Kiku as he opened his mouth for the Greek.

Kiku's hand reached higher Heracles, tangling in his hair.

To him...this moment was _perfect_. Absolutely, completely, without a doubt, amazingly, beautifully, magically, just so very...

**_Perfect._**

**((Okay. So. Yeah. I know that this isn't that good. I just know it. But this chapter was harder to write...I don't even know. And no, this isn't the end. And yes, I am still continuing my many stories when I have the inspiration. Oh! And I finally learned how to make lines! Yay me! (I am stupid...)**

**nya. **

**~Ciao.))**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't understand.**_

That was what came to Kiku's mind when Heracles had kissed him.

_"Heracles-kun..."_ Kiku had said, _"why are you accepting my love?"_

_"Silly Japanese man..." _Heracles replied in his deep, masculine Greek accent. _"I've had feelings for you ever since we were children,"_ his emerald eyes met Kiku's chocolate ones, and the Japanese student's heart rate picked up. The Greek leaned in to plant tiny little kisses across Kiku's collarbone, but first stopped to whisper in his ear.

_"I was eight when I discovered I was bi." _

Kiku flushed as Heracles kissed along his neck.

_"Why did you like me?"_

Heracles looked up at Kiku. _"Don't use past tense. Do is the correct word. And, truthfully, I don't know. I just feel it."_

Kiku had nodded and gulped._ "You'd better get back to theatre..." _And with that, Heracles left. No evidence of the kiss was left behind other than the everlasting pink blush on Kiku's face

* * *

That memory just kept haunting Kiku as he tried to sleep. Heracles liked him? Heracles had _kissed_ him?

He tossed turned in bed. Why was his life so complicated?

On the other hand, Heracles, slept like a baby. He now knew that his _agápi̱_ liked him back. Maybe he wouldn't fall asleep in class tomorrow...well, at least _not as much..._

**((Okay. I know that this is short, but I really am busy, sooo...yeah...))**


	5. Chapter 5

"Eliza!" Heracles caught his friend in the hall.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Well...I know how much you like yaoi..." Heracles started.

Elizabeta's eyes widened. "Yaoi?"

Heracles nodded. "Well, I was thinking, in the play, instead of them just not ending up together, my character-"

"Leon."

"Leon," Heracles corrected himself, "could end up with another man!"

Eliza raised a brow. "Who would play the other man?"

"Kiku." Heracles answered, smirking.

Elizabeta stared at the Greek for while, before pulling him in for a hug. "You're a genius."

A couple of girls around him gasped. Heracles shrugged it off and made his way to second period.

* * *

Kiku was trembling. He and Heracles sat together in this class. He hadn't seen Heracles since...since the _incident_ last night.

The Japanese watched the hallway as he shook in his seat.

Arthur, on his left, stared at him questionably. "Kiku, is there something wrong?"

Kiku blushed. "N-no..."

"It has something to do with Heracles, doesn't it?"

The Japanese turned his head away. "D-don't just jump to conclusions..."

"Kiku, you're a horrible lier."

"I know." Kiku sighed, slouching back in his chair.

"So what happened?" Arthur asked, intrigued.

Kiku bit his lip and blushed. "Well..." he leaned in and whispered in Arthur's ear. "We...kissed..."

"Bloddy Hell!"

"Shh!" Kiku said, bringing his index finger to his own lips.

Arthur smirked. "Kiku, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was nervous..." Kiku murmured.

At that second, Heracles entered the room with a trail of girls behind him. Kiku flushed and tried to hide his face with his sleeves.

But, his ninja techniques needed great improvement; Heracles had spotted the young one with his super-radar-cat vision in his six foot radius.

Heracles smiled at the flushed pink look on Kiku's face. It looked so adorable.

He made his way around his rabid fangirls to his normal assigned seat.

"Kiku," he murmured, sliding in to his seat.

Kiku uncovered his eye a bit. "Heracles."

"You're red as a tomato."

Kiku nodded. "I was just thinking about..."

"...last night..." Heracles finished his sentence for him. "Yeah...does that mean we're a...a...you know..." he leaned in and whispered in to his ear, making him flush even more, "a thing?"

Kiku nodded, still covering his face with his sleeves. "I guess it does."

Heracles smiled. "Good."

As Kiku was unpacking his things, Heracles grabbed his right hand and laced their fingers together.

"No harm, eh? No one is going to see." The Grecian chimed.

Kiku slowly nodded.

The two spent the rest of the class period like that.

After all, they could use their left hands to write the little notes they needed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay^^ I've been trying to update my other stories as well. Consider it better.**

* * *

Elizabeta bit her lip as she was pushed up against a wall.

"Who are you to _my_ Heracles? I thought you were with Gilbert! Cheating _bitch_!"

The Hungarian flinched as a girl slapped her across the face. "You have the wrong idea!" Elizabeta started, "we're just friends!"

The girl scowled. "You can't take both hot guys. You don't deserve either."

* * *

Kiku sat down at the lunch table and began unpacking his lunch. He looked up as Alfred and Arthur sat across from him.

"Hey! Dude, I'm throwing a party tonight." Alfred exclaimed, puffing out his chest.

Kiku furrowed his brows together.

"Don't worry, you can bring Heracles too."

The Japanese blushed, and glanced at Arthur.

Arthur looked down. "I told him...bloody git wouldn't leave me alone."

Just then, a figure plopped down next to Kiku. Kiku glanced to the side to see Heracles seated there.

He smiled at first, but then saw the expression on his face.

"What's the matter...?" He questioned.

Heracles studied Kiku's face, but bit his lip. "Nothing..." The Greek answered.

Kiku frowned. "There must be something."

"The whole school thinks Elizabeta is cheating on Gilbert with me and I can't take it because they're hurting her."

"I'm sorry..." Kiku sighed.

Heracles gave Kiku a soft smile. "Don't be, it's not your fault."

"Alfred-san is hosting a party tonight and he invited us along." Kiku glanced at Alfred who was nodding. "Maybe we could go together."

"That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

For the rest of the school day, Kiku debated wether or not this was the right thing. Date the most popular boy in the school, with a chance of being found out, or break his own heart by rejecting love? He scratched head as he opened his binder.

There were pictures of him and Heracles. He smiled softly. They were at the beach. This was last summer.

_"Just take the picture..." Heracles had mumbled sleepily._

_Kiku's mother made Heracles pick Kiku up bridal style. Kiku was blushing._

_"Oh, my Kiku." She had said, chuckling._

Kiku sighed. That was before...well, all of this. All of this complication.

Will Heracles miss normal relationships?

Was this his first guy/guy reationship..?

He closed his eyes.

Three words in haunted his mind.

_I love you._

How could three words feel so different?

* * *

Elizabeta took her concealer and caked it over her eye. No matter how much concealer she used, she could still see the bruise.

_Damn_...

She needed to get this to stop.

Her arms were covered with purple marks, and so was her neck. The girl had a tight grip.

She hated her life.

Her phone vibrated. It was Gilbert.

_Liz, are you okay? _Elizabeta bit her lip.

_Yeah, I'm fine :)_

Elizabeta trembled as she typed those simple words. She had never lied to Gil before. She sat back in her seat, sighing.

Why her?

Why Elizabeta?


	7. Chapter 7

**I JUST REALIZED THEATRE IS MY ENEMY = T.I.M.E.**

**Mind = Blown.**

* * *

"Kiku Honda, please report to the theatre room."

Kiku flinched. What?

He was not even in theatre!

But, as he was curious to what it was, he found himself in the hectic room.

"Kiku!" Elizabeta called. Kiku held in a gasp when he saw her face. She had a huge black-eye, and it was totally noticeable. She was also wearing a sweatshirt that covered her neck, hiding the bruises.

Heracles glanced over at Kiku, a script in his hand. He smirked.

Was this all an evil plan by Heracles?

Either way, he walked over to his boyfriend. "...why am I here?"

"To audition for a role."

* * *

Gilbert walked down the hall, a blank expression on his face. He ignored the voices around him.

"I heard Elizabeta was cheating on him!"

_"I know! And did you see her face?"_

_"I heard that he hits her! She had bruises everywhere! He must be an abusive boyfriend..."_

_"Elizabeta deserves it."_

Gilbert turned around to glare at the girl. "I do not know why you talk so low of mein awesome girlfriend. She is not cheating on me, and I am not an abusive boyfriend!" He barked, and turned on his heel to stomp away.

* * *

"Oh, look, it's the girl lover!" a boy yelled as Francoise passed him. She was hand-in-hand with Belle.

She was starting to get tired of his. Belle was her girlfriend. So, what?

It was for the sake of _l'amour_ she didn't break up with her, and she had no plans to.

Belle was biting her lip nervously.

"Don't listen to them." Francoise said, reassuring the blonde.

* * *

"I don't know why, but I feel...attracted to you."

Kiku projected his line the best he could. "Leon...how could I not feel the same?"

Rehearsal was rehearsal, except now they had an entirely new script. New plot, no character deaths.

"Leon... I just feel...attracted to you." Kiku choked, reading off the script.

This made Heracles do a cocky grin. "What if I said I felt the same way?"

Now, it was Elizabeta's favorite scene.

She was squealing in her seat.

Heracles took Kiku's hand and pressed his lips against his, sending a current of electricity through the young Japanese.

Although it has happened many times already, it always caught Kiku by suprise. It felt so...different.

When Heracles pulled away, Kiku whimpered in protest, but the lights dimmed and there was a scene change. The two exited stange as Francoise entered.

The moment they got off stage, a hand touched Kiku's shoulder.

A warm feeling filled Kiku as Heracles pushed him to the wall, like the day they confessed.

"People are going to see..." Kiku protested as the Greek leaned in, the smell of his cologne filling the air.

Heracles gave him a sleepy grin. "Shh..."

And with that, he locked lips with Kiku once more. Kiku blushed, but refused as Heracles ran his tongue against his teeth.

Eventually, Kiku gave in and moved his hands to Heracles' warm back.

"Heracles...?"

Immedatly, Kiku pulled away and gasped as Francoise stood there, wide-eyed.

"Uh.." Heracles muttered, flushing. "Oops..."

* * *

**OOH.**

**THE SUSPENSE.**

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**Happy Mother's Day everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful day with your parents.**

**I have to go to school tomorrow..**

**NUUUUU.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So...you're gay, too?" Francoise asked timidly.

Heracles nodded slowly, glancing at Kiku. "Just...don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want Kiku to get hurt."

The Frenchie smiled. "Like I would tell, _mon cher._"

* * *

The next few days progressed fairly well.

Francoise kept her promise; Gilbert and Elizabeta solved their issues and Elizabeta's bruises mostly all cleared up; Kiku memorized his lines and blocking, as he is a quick study.

"Kiku..." Heracles had said on Thursday, in an awkward moment when they were alone in the restroom.

Kiku glanced at Heracles, biting his lip.

"...can I come to your house tomorrow?"

Tomorrow was Friday. Kiku smiled. "Well, my mother has been missing you..."

Heracles grinned sleepily. Rough practice day. "I'll walk home with you."

When they had finished their business, the Greek leaned over and kissed Kiku softly on the lips. "See you around."

* * *

Kiku dug his chopsticks into his cheap instant ramen.

"I do not know why you eat that when you could very well serve yourself good food." His mother murmured in her overbearing accent, scrubbing at the dishes.

This simply made the Japanese shrug. "Mm, well, Heracles is coming over tomorrow evening."

Kiku's mother turned around and smiled. "I haven't seen him in a while."

He nodded. "He misses your...charm."

This made his mother giggle. "Well, I look forward to seeing him." She said this in half-Japanese, half-English.

* * *

When Kiku retreated to his room, the grabbed the jacket Heracles had lent him.

It still smelt of cats, cologne, wine and olives. Heracles' smell. Just the way he liked it.

He hugged the jacket; he squeezed it like it was going to disappear.

The scent. The touch. The fact that it was _his_. The fact that _he_ was his.

It all made no sense.

But nothing makes sense in Kiku's world, does it?

* * *

**I know. Long-ish wait for a short chapter. But, don't fret; I'll be back. Soon. I just haven't had inspiration.**

**Kiku's creepin.**

**This chapter was full of creepy Kiku-ness, I don't even...**

**bye.**


End file.
